The present inventive concept relates to nonvolatile memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
A nonvolatile memory integrated circuit device can retain data stored therein even in the event of power interruption. Therefore, nonvolatile memory integrated circuit devices can be widely used in information communication devices such as digital cameras, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or MP3 players.
As information communication devices have become multi-functional and highly efficient, the demand for nonvolatile memory integrated circuit devices of large capacity and high integration has increased. Thus, efforts to shrink or reduce the sizes of memory cells in a nonvolatile memory integrated circuit device are progressing. However, the shrinking of the memory cell size may increase coupling of memory cells along a direction in which the bit lines extend. Accordingly, dispersion of cells may increase, making it more difficult to read memory cells.